


Summer Afternoon in Alexandria

by HeadmasterFelix



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, fear of intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeadmasterFelix/pseuds/HeadmasterFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tryst between Daryl and a resident of Alexandria. Kind of porny, kind of feelings-y. Might end up being a part of the companion piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Afternoon in Alexandria

Daryl could feel all the weight of Julien's small frame bearing down on his chest. 

It was weird to Daryl, when they were together and clothed. They'd been that way a hundred times but he was never used to it; it never felt natural. This, though, he was becoming an old pro at. 

It had been several minutes since they were kissing and groping and peeling the clothes off of their summer-sweaty bodies and finally he was getting close. More importantly, he was keeping quiet. Daryl kept his eyes moving from the door to the panting boy on top of him, half focused on keeping his hand moving just right and half on the deep fear that they were about to be caught. Finally Julien's body tensed. Daryl quickly put his free hand over his partner's mouth, dampening the noise of relief and satisfaction that always followed that first orgasmic release. The two were quiet and mostly still for a moment before the younger man sat up a bit, tilted his head back at an awkward angle and kissed Daryl.

A contented smile spread across Julien's lips as he murmured "Hey, the world can still be perfect, just for 30 seconds at a time." Daryl faked a half-smile and wished for a way to delay actually talking for as long as possible. Intimacy still didn't come easy, but at least sex was starting to.

**Author's Note:**

> This work inspired: [New Horizons in Alexandria](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3484796/chapters/7654046)


End file.
